Apariencias Engañosas (One Shot) Fear The Walking Dead-Chris &Alicia
by Champagne8913
Summary: -Todo es mejor en silencio. Capítulo Único


La sangre le hervía.

Se sentía impotente ,furioso pero no podía hacer nada.

No era nadie en su vida más que el hijo del hombre que salía con madre. Si de por sí ese parentesco ya era extraño lo era aún más la relación que tenían y la situación en la que se ó otra vez su vaso y lo ingirió rápidamente logrando que el alcohol le quemará la garganta trayendo el recuerdo de la primera vez que ella le había sonrisa altanera lo había incomodado en aquella ocasión cuando lo invito a colarse junto a ella a una casa de viejos ricos que estaba ían encontrado muchas cosas interesante ese día . A sus diecisiete años el había optado por jugar con un helicóptero a control remoto que dirigía por toda la casa. Cuando de repente ,sin pensarlo lo direccionó hacia a las escaleras y vio como al final de ella sé encontraba Alicia con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo. Un repentino calor invadió rápidamente su cuerpo y casi estaba seguro que ella también se sonrojó .

Esa fue la primera vez que se topó con la realidad, ella era una mujer deseable.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde ese momento hasta ahora.Y ellos habían dejado de ser dos desconocidos con vidas aparentemente opuestas ha vivir bajo el mismo techo cubriendose las espaldas todos los días de aquellas cosas que se los querían comer.

El sabía que ella también sentía algo por el. Lo notaba en la forma en la que lo la forma en como le sonreía y lo tocaba cuando estaban juntos.

Pero hoy le había demostrado lo contrario. Una pequeña sonrisa fue borrada de sus labios al recordar como ella había dejado que ese estúpido la besara.

Apretó los puños,tenía ganas de matarlo.

—Chris...-un susurró salió de los labios de la joven trayendo a tierra sus pensamientos y provocando que el se tensara.

El aludido alzo la mirada permitiéndose verla por unos minutos para luego voltearle los ojos y seguir ocupado en su tarea.

—¿Desde cuando tomas?–preguntó ella al observarlo con un vaso en la mano y una botella de alcohol en la mesilla.

—¿Desde cuando te importa lo que haga?—le soltó.

Alicia dudó,aparentemente si estaba muy molesto.

La culpa no era de ella pero el no le creía.

Era extraño para Alicia tener que darle cuentas de lo que hacía a su hermanastro. Pero era así,ambos tenían una extraña relación más allá de lo fraternal que algunos notaban pero que nadie comentaba.

—Chris ,por favor ,olvídate de lo que paso.

—Lo heolvidado—mintió.

—Entonces mírame –le pidió .

—¿Qué quieres?¿Es que acaso no esta Jack por aquí?

-¿Qué? –le interrumpió, acercándose de nuevo a él—Oh Chris –le susurró tocándole el cabello.

—No me gustó lo que paso –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y apartándose de su manos— Déjame.

—No te portes así conmigo ahora –soltó cogiéndole del brazo y obligándole a girarse para mirarla de nuevo—Yo sólo quería ...

—Cállate ya. Te he dicho que no quería hablar de ello –le espetó, empezando a enfurecerse.

Chris la contempló fijamente durante largos segundos. Estaba tan furioso con ella... Las imágenes se repetían en su mente hirviéndole el acercó de repente y la beso con una intensidad contenida acariciando su mejilla y hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de ella. Al diablo lo que diría su familia. Su relación nunca había sido de hermanos no antes ni menos ó las manos de ella ascender a su cabello y removerlo tomó de las muñecas.Y sin darle tregua la empujó hasta la dejar de besarla en ningún momento. La espalda de la castaña chocó con fuerza pero cualquier queja que pudo haber salido de ella era ahogada por el.

No quería escucharla. Ni una sola jodida palabra.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando ella lo mordió .

Esa chica definitivamente lo estaba volviendo le atraía ,le atraía aunque sabía que era prohibido.

Y es que lo prohibido era tan terriblemente tentador.

Una manos curiosas se colaron por debajo de su ráfaga de airé frío entró por debajo de su cuerpo chocandole la piel pero no importaba,el calor de ambos era más que un arranque la levantó sintiendo como ella se cogía de el y se enrollaba en su ella en brazos decidió quería que alguno de la familia entrara y los viera así .No supo en que momento pudo abrir la puerta de su habitación sólo que en cuestión de minutos ya estaba sobre ella en la cama .Volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, mientras la acariciaba. Hasta qué Alicia cortó el beso, respirando acaloradamente.

Aprovecho el momento para sacarse la remera gastada que tenía encima.

Una vez fuera volvió a su boca.

La besó fuertemente silenciando cualquier gemido de ella sacándole sangre del labio encajó sus uñas en la espalda de él, rasguñándole al sentir la mordida .Las manos del pelinegro la despojaron de toda prenda en cuestión de minutos .Una vez libre creó con sus labios una línea imaginaria que empezaba en su hombro y terminaba en su besaba despacio, castigándola por la situación que le había hecho se movía debajo de él, con contoneos que lo volvían loco, que lo incitaban a má rodilla se interpuso dominante entre las piernas de ella. Sus dedos se enroscaron en sus muñecas , con tal presión que probablemente le dejarían marcas. Las pequeñas pausas que daban eran para tomar aire antes de que arremetiera otra vez. Sus labios contra los de el. Los apartó solo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella era incapaz de hablar. Inmediatamente los posó en el cuello, repartiendo un nuevo camino besos y mordiscos frenéticamente.

Le valía muy poco si le dejaba moretones en su piel.

Ella era suya y quería que lo recordase.

Se acomodó entre ella moviéndose lentamente cuando de repente una luz de realidad golpeó a Alicia que se detuvo un instante.

—No creo que ...–comenzó a decir.

—Ya es tarde–afirmo Chris entrando en ella sin previó aviso y tirando a la basura la determinación de la castaña.

Un pequeño gritó sonó en medio del silencio seguido por un pequeño ruido proveniente de la cama al movimiento,no muy fuerte,por cierto,pero aún así mano de Chris se dirigió a la boca de la joven tratando de silenciar los sonidos que esta emitía.

Era mejor seguir en silencio.

Las embestidas aumentaron el ritmo,más rápidas...más profundas.

Llevándolos al delirio y al éxtasis.

Los minutos pasaron hasta qué sintió su cuerpo rendido ante aquel gritó ahogado que ambos habían emitido.

Un suspiro salió de su cuerpo mientras su respiración se regularizaba.

Abrió los ojos sólo para contemplarla un momento .Ahí estaba ella ,con su cabello agitado cubriéndole partes del rostro . Algunos pegados a su frente a causa del sudor. Con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo desnudo .Era la primera vez que ambos llegaban a más y definitivamente lo habían abrió los ojos de repente alzando sus manos y acariciándole el rostro.

¿Por qué había estado enojado?

Ya ni lo recordaba.


End file.
